creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mexican Elbow Runners
On the outskirts of a small village near Mexico, there lies an abandoned overgrown cane farm. In these parts, there exists an old dirt road that stretches off into the distance as far as your eyes will let you see. The road acts like an old scar, revealing the harsh dry soil below the cane, which grew right up to the roads edges, but never over. Many famous legends came from this area about the seasonal cane cutters who would mysteriously disappear while walking down this road, with a strange set of ‘prints’ nearby, being the only evidence discovered. The road was once used by the farmer who occupied these parts, until one night he hurriedly packed up and left, and as the story goes, it’s not hard to see why… It was late one evening, I’m told around dusk, and he was driving his tractor back home from work. He had been hoping to make it home by nightfall driving along the aforementioned pot holed track with caution as the crop on either side of him rustled in the wind. You could still see down the rows of cane, as they had once been planted with spacing between them, until it became too dense and dark to see any further. The old man suddenly pressed hard on his breaks, hearing the gravel crunch under the large tyres. He could’ve sworn he saw what resembled the face a baby down by the entrance to one of the rows of cane. “Couldn’t be!” as he peered out the side of his tractor to look behind at whatever it was he had seen. He could hear crying. He exited his tractor and proceeded to make his way over to where the sound was coming from. Down by the entrance to the row of cane, the long overgrown crop shadowed what appeared to be an infant in a potato sack, wriggling around. The noise lured him closer, although as he approached, it no longer sounded like a cry, but more like an animal sounding a call. At first he had been scared purely for the safety of the infant abandoned out here, but now as it grew darker he was increasingly frightened by this whole situation. It didn’t make sense. He would quickly scoop up the baby and report straight back to the police station, he reassured himself, as he inched closer. Suddenly, a black shadow flashed across the row of cane he stood adjacent to as the crop moved violently and rustled in unison with what he saw. He grew concerned… “Wild animals,” he muttered unconvincingly as a fear crept over him like a swarm of insects over his skin. Fueled by a state of panic, he swept down to rescue the child form the sack. To his horror, his efforts revealed a severed head with a tape recorder next to it. Hundreds of cockroaches poured from the neck of the once living child they were feeding upon. The child’s lifeless blackened eyes stared into his as the tape recorder let out a high pitch haunting scream. The man dropped the head, stumbled backwards to the ground and froze in terror. Staring down into the cane he could hear the formidable sound of these ‘things’ scurrying towards him. Darkness had fallen now, but the moonlight above revealed something that made his stomach sink. There were these sets of human-like feet visible above the cane approaching the farmer at such a speed - faster than a human could move; their feet were brown, with overgrown nails clawing downwards. Below the cane it was too dark to see what exactly was coming at him, only these sets of white eyes staring at him menacingly from a position close to the ground. The story ends here. The current whereabouts of the farmer is unknown. It is said he escaped on foot, and decided to pack up and leave the town after such a frightening incident. The local police that investigated the incident, labelled the disappearance as a runaway case; that of his own accord, since most his personal belongings were taken with him and there were no signs of a struggle. But perhaps this was easier for the police, rather than investigate further into it. Perhaps for good reason they stayed away… No one knows for sure, except the missing farmer. It is said by the few locals, who overheard the talk, that what they did find however was unsettling. There were tracks of circular like prints discovered near the abandoned tractor that led off into the cane fields. Although the police were baffled, upon investigation of these prints it was determined that they were from something that would have moved purely on its elbows… This is only a story. If you don’t choose to believe it, then next time you are down by the cane and hear a cry, you could do the moral thing and try to save whatever you think it is. But if you have your suspicions, I know for sure the farmer would beg of you to run… run fast. Category:Beings